10 Kids at Freddy's
by Holly Pearlwing
Summary: It's a normal night at Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria when Mike finds a mysterious button. Can Mike and Jeremy handle these ten kids at Freddy's? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Something goes wrong

Something's Gone Wrong

_**Hello there. Holly Pearlwing here. I'm back! Or if you have no clue who I am I'm here! I have another random but fun story for you guys. So let's get started.**_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea and a future oc. But she's not here yet.**_

Just another night at Freddy Fazbears pizza. Mike and Jeremy were on the night shift fighting for their lives as always. Tonight the animatronics were acting weird though. None seemed able to make up their minds what they were doing. Twice Foxy had reached the hall only to turn around and walk away for no reason. It was nearing two am and the animatronics all seemed to be wandering without an actual purpose.

"What the fuck is with these dolls all of a sudden?" Mike demanded slamming a fist down on the desk.

"Quiet down Mike. At least they aren't trying to stuff us in suits and eat our faces," Jeremy said. Jeremy picked up the tablet and wound the music box up again and checked on the animatronics.

Bonnie and Foxy were chasing each other in circles around a table in the dining hall. Chica and Toy Chica were fighting over the cupcake toy. The animatronics were in general acting like small children. Not murderous in the slightest. Weird.

"Hey what does this do?" Mike asked pressing a random button he hidden by a bunch of papers.

Before Jeremy could protest Mike had pressed the button and everything went wrong. The tablet in Jeremy's hands shocked him sending him falling backwards, thrown into the hall. Also suddenly all the lights flickered a few times before going back to normal.

"You okay Jeremy?" Mike asked pulling Jeremy to his feet.

"Yeah I think so," Jeremy said. "Why did you press that button? It could have shut off the power or something."

"I was curious. You should probably go get the tablet."

"Why me?"

"You threw it."

"Your button pressing shocked me. Literally."

Mike and Jeremy argued a bit more before Jeremy had to go get it. Jeremy went down the hall a bit and picked it up. As he walked back to the office he started looking around the Pizzeria.

"Uhh Mike. The animatronics are gone. And there are a bunch of kids in the Pizzeria."

"Wait what?"

"See, they're right here," Jeremy pointed out the several kids sleeping in the main dining room.

"Let's go," Mike said heading toward the main dining hall. Jeremy trailing after him carrying the flashlight.

The two Night guards soon reached the main dining hall. Several small children were fast asleep.

"Wait a minute," Jeremy said leaning over a redheaded child. "Is it just me or does this one look a lot like Foxy?"

"And these two look like Chica and Toy Chica," Mike said pointing out two small blonde girls.

"You don't think."

"No. Could it?"

"I think so"

"You mean?"

"Yes. I think we accidently turned the animatronics to kids."

"Oh Dear god"

_**So here we have it. The animatronics are kids. Oh dear. So see ya next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Kids

**Meeting the Kids**

_**Hey guys I'm back. Earlier than I normally am. Odds are I'll just update this on Sundays when I have time. But with the ice outside and President's day I have more time than I know what to do with! So here I am.**_

_**Also I made up humanish names for them so here they so you know who's who**_

_**Freddy: Freddy**_

_**Foxy: Francis**_

_**Bonnie: Bradley**_

_**Chica: Chica**_

_**Toy Freddy: Fred**_

_**Toy Bonnie: Braxton**_

_**Toy Chica: Chloe**_

_**Mangle: Mary**_

_**BB: Billy**_

_**Marionette: Mary Ann**_

_**Yes Marionette is a girl in this. Deal with it!**_

_**Also Phone guy=Scott**_

"We are so fired," Jeremy moaned in despair.

"What do we do?" Mike asked fearfully.

"Who are you?" A young child's voice asked from behind them with a yawn. Mike and Jeremy turned around with a start and found themselves looking down on a brown haired boy in a top hat.

"I'm Jeremy," Jeremy said leaning down toward the child. "What's your name?"

"I'm Freddy. Where am I?" Freddy asked rubbing his eyes.

"You are at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," Mike said without thinking.

Jeremy looked around and saw the other four kids in the room starting to stir. Jeremy estimated that the children in here were Foxy, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, and both Chicas. The Four introduced themselves as Francis, Bradley, Chica, and Chloe. Francis was red headed boy with an odd accent, possibly Irish. Bradley was a black haired boy in purple. Chica was small blonde with longer hair in a yellow dress. Chloe was another blonde with a white t-shirt and pink shorts. That was all four originals and one of the toys accounted for. But where were the other toys? And what had happened to Marionette and Balloon Boy? Were they now living, breathing children? Or was Marionette going to descend on all of them any minute now?

After introducing himself, and Mike to the kids Jeremy pulled Mike aside and said, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on these five, you find the other animatronics. Also go back to the office, find the tablet and keep the music box going. We're already in trouble but we'll be in god knows how much more if anything happens to these kids. Any more bad publicity and this place is getting shut down and we'll both be blamed, and arrested. So get going!"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Cause you got us into this!"

The two Night guards continued arguing until finally Mike relented and went off to do what Jeremy had ordered.

"Hey mister! Ye like pirates?" Francis asked Jeremy.

"I'm hungry! I want Pizza!" Chica said.

"Can you play guitar?" Bradley asked.

"One at a time, one at a time!" Jeremy laughed. "In answer to your questions, Yes Francis I do like Pirates, sorry Chica but you'll have to wait for food, and no Bradley I cannot. I have no musical talent what so ever."

"I'm back!" Mike said walking back into the dining room. Following him were five other kids. One was a boy that looked similar to Bradley but in blue. Another was a boy with light brown hair and a light brown shirt that was slightly chubbier. Another a girl with platinum almost silver blonde hair in a frilly white and pink dress that was slightly torn up and dirty. Next a boy that looked exactly like Balloon Boy. Finally in the back was a girl in a black and white stripped dress, a black cardigan, and Marionette's mask.

The five children introduced themselves as Braxton, Fred, Mary, Billy and Mary Ann. The ten children began to mingle and talk among themselves. Mary Ann as well though she was much quiet than everyone else.

Meanwhile Mike and Jeremy started talking together over what to do next.

"Maybe if I press the button again they'll change back?" Mike asked.

"Maybe or it might do something even weirder. I say we wait until Scott gets here. In the meantime what do we do with the…" Jeremy said before being interrupted by a familiar chiming.

"Six am," Mike said looking at the children who didn't seem to care.

A few minutes later the doors opened and Scott walked in.

"Scott," Jeremy said. "Thank God you're here. We have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Hey! Who are ye?" A familiar voice asked from behind them. Jeremy and Mike moved to find Francis looking at them. The Irish/pirate boy had spoken loud enough and now all the children were looking at Scott.

"Oh. So that's our problem," Scott said.

_**That's it for this week. If I'm bored like this tomorrow I'll write more but for now this is it.**_


End file.
